freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Content (FIS2)
There is a large amount of unused content in Freddy in Space 2. They were never used for the game but located within the game's files. Unused Enemy There was an enemy/boss that resembles a poorly-drawn figure with a devious face, and accompanied with a tornado in two frames. It is likely possible that it was designed as merely a test enemy. UnusedFIS2Enemy1.png UnusedFIS2Enemy2.gif Unused Objects Flower There was a pixelated flower that was supposed to be used for the Stellar Pit level, judging by its colors. UnusedFIS2Flower.png UnusedFIS2Flower2.png Bricks Two Lego brick files in blue and green color. It is uncertain what the purpose for these sprites is. UnusedFIS2Brick-Blue.png UnusedFIS2Brick-Green.png Prototype Sprites The game files consist several earlier versions of sprites for the existing enemies, bosses, and items. As they seem to be created by Scott Cawthon in a similar style to his older games like Doomsday Picnic RPG, it is unknown whether they were originally intended to look that way before ending up scrapped for another art-style idea in development, or made as concepts or placeholders. Enemies and Bosses Cannon Cupcake The Cannon Cupcake enemies' frostings were originally gray instead of purple/pink, with eyes made differently. Chica Defense Network Chica Defense Network was originally much different. Her head has a robotic jaw, rosy cheeks, a non-hanging brain, and wearing 3-D glasses. The barricading helmet is tinted purple instead of green. F.O.X. Tank F.O.X. Tank features a pair of arms, with the right arm using a finger-gun. Ghost Freddy The Ghost Freddy enemies has two frames instead of three, with eyes originally sport pupils. Hammer-Head Puppet The Hammer-Head Puppets were originally a bit taller and lanky with two-toed feet and nearly circle-shaped heads. The enemy has only two walk frames. Machine Claw The Machine Claws has a less amount of details and lacking tubes. Mechiplier Mechiplier's mask head and hands are simply-designed and less detailed. His face barely resembles Markiplier's caricature, sporting beady eyes and a huge smirking smile. His different endokeleton skull also exists, along with his death sprite. Early-MechiplierMask.png Early-MechiplierSkull1.png Early-MechiplierSkull2.png EarlyDefeat-MechiplierSkull.png Early-MechiplierHands.png Piranha The Piranha enemies' beta sprites are heavily different, with mouth full of triangular teeth and black eyes with orange pupils. S. Cotton Although not directly found in the files, two different early sprite builds for S. Cotton are seen in DJ Sterf's beta-test video: * Build 1 - S. Cotton's sprite is completely different, designed as crudely pixelated with turquoise eyes, deeper periwinkle skin, and dark indigo hair. * Build 2 - S. Cotton's second beta sprite resembles closer to his final build. The only difference is his head: He has a scowling expression and a lack of glasses. This was supposed to be a reminiscent to Scott's Head from the FNaF 57: Freddy in Space minigame of FNaF World. Shadow Mask The Shadow Mask enemies' old sprite is almost identical other than created in pixel-style. Items Treasures Mystery Items The Mystery Item was originally a bit smaller and more pixelated. Miscellaneous Small Terminator Chica There are several frames for the Giant Terminator Chica's smaller animated sprite. Category:Rejected Materials Category:Freddy in Space 2